The Terminator
The Terminator (sometimes referred to as Arnold) is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. Though he debuted as a heel, the Terminator became a babyface in Season 5, mirroring the progression from antagonist to protagonist the character underwent in the Terminator movies. Appearance The Terminator appears to be a human male of above-average height and build but, in reality, he is a machine, one of the T-800 series of androids. The Terminator is a Model-101 T-800, giving him an identical appearance to all others of this model- a serious, Teutonic male with large muscles and slicked hair. The Terminator wrestles in all black, including a black leather jacket. The Terminator always wears a pair of dark sunglasses, even indoors, to obscure his eyes, which reveal his robotic nature with their red glow. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 The Terminator debuted in Season 1, in a tag team match with Superman against Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. The Terminator did not actually get involved in the match, though he directly influenced its outcome- Superman attempted to tag his partner into the ring, but the Terminator stepped off the ring apron, leaving Superman susceptible to assault from Michael Myers and defeat at Myers' hand. The Terminator's next match would be a Triple Threat Match also featuring Ryu and Ken to determine a #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. In this match, Terminator once again refrained from involvement as Ryu and Ken were so focused on one another, they both ended up brawling up the entrance ramp and getting counted out by the referee, handing the Terminator the victory without him even having to move from his starting position. At Impact, the Terminator collided with Superman in the 2-out-of-3 falls Man Versus Machine challenge for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The first fall went to the Terminator as he succeeded in the first part of the challenge, destroying Superman's car using the provided sledgehammer. The second fall- which saw the two compete by smashing as many objects in the back plaza as possible- almost went to Terminator too, with a powerful performance from the challenger, but Superman won by a single point. The third fall was a regular wrestling match. The Terminator dominated the flow of the match for most of its time, including showing off his amazing strength with a stalling suplex that he held in place for an incredibly long time. In the end, however, Superman wore the Terminator down and was able to defeat the challenger to the Championship. Season 2 The Terminator would enter into a Triple Threat Match also featuring Spider-Man and Batman to determine a #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. The Terminator dominated his opponents in impressive fashion and, following a pair of Terminator Clotheslines to each, pinned Spider-Man for the victory and to earn a title shot. In the Championship match, Terminator and Superman both pushed one another unrelentingly, thought a Spinout Powerbomb from Superman provided the moment at which the Terminator decided he'd had enough- retrieving foreign objects from under the ring, the Terminator assaulted Superman and was disqualified. The Terminator would face Superman for the NoDQ CAW Championship once more in the following match, a Loser Leaves Town Hell In A Cell Match. By now, Terminator had lost his edge over Superman, with the Man of Steel being wise to the challenger's ways. Superman was able to bring the fight to the Terminator and successfully defend his Championship following the debut of a new finishing move, the S-5. As a result, Terminator's contract with NoDQ CAW was terminated and he was forced to leave the league. Season 4 The Terminator would return briefly in Season 4 to challenge Batman for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The Terminator would prove a real threat to Batman's title but a Gotham City Drop would keep the belt around Batman's waist. Bobby Spade, furious at the Terminator returning after being fired, ensured the Terminator's return would not be permanent and had him fired once more. At Quest For Gold, the Terminator beat Bobby up to end the show- as a result, Bobby was not present at Bound For Glory 2 for commentary duties. Bobby would speak to Wade Needham via telephone at the mega event, telling him he had had a miserable summer, having been stuck at home with his wife recovering from his injuries instead of spending time with his girlfriend. At The NoDQ CAW Lottery, the Terminator was drafted to NoDQ Eastern, much to Bobby's dismay and outrage. Season 5 The Terminator would compete on the first episode of NoDQ Eastern. The Terminator would defeat T-1000 with relative ease but Bobby Spade would make a clear threat to the Terminator: as soon as the Terminator lost a match in NoDQ Eastern, he would be fired. The following week, the Terminator faced the team of T-1000 and Conehead- Bobby intended to humiliate the Terminator by having Conehead pin him to end his employment. However, a Terminator Clothesline to both opponents sealed victory for the Terminator. The following week, Bobby had a scheme to ensure the Terminator lost, putting him in a match against a Fake Terminator, ensuring that no matter who won the match, the Terminator would lose. Unfortunately, Bobby failed to predict a third outcome- both Terminators got counted out of the match at the same time, ending the match in a draw. On the fourth episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Terminator faced Superman in a No DQ Match with no count-outs, with Bobby being all too aware that the Terminator had never beaten Superman. However, Mr. Clean- intent on revenge on Superman himself- got involved in the match and gave Superman a Magic Eraser. This allowed the Terminator to capitalise with a Terminator Clothesline to win the match. Bobby would punish Mr. Clean by putting him in a match against the Terminator at Jackpot where the loser would be fired and the winner could keep their job permanently. At Jackpot, the two men would put on one of the most astonishing matches in NoDQ CAW history and the Terminator would secure his job by defeating Mr. Clean with a Terminator Clothesline (though Mr. Clean would be absolved of having to lose his own job). On the seventh episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Terminator faced the Joker. During the match, the Terminator accidentally hit the referee with the Pounce and would be disqualified- the Bobby Spade's absolute dismay, the Terminator lost a match immediately after the stipulation that he would be fired in that event ended. At the end of the tenth episode of the series, Freddy Krueger was about to coerce Bobby into signing over control of NoDQ Eastern. The Terminator rescued Bobby by putting Freddy through a table, hitting him with two Terminator Clotheslines and tossing him out of the ring. The Terminator's actions gave Bobby the strength to stand up and fight for what was right. On the following episode, the Terminator faced Razor Ramon. The Terminator had the match won at numerous points but whenever he attempted a pin, the lights would go out as the Joker's laughter was heard. Inevitably, Ramon would win the match following a Razor's Edge. The Terminator was scheduled to face Leatherface on the twelfth episode of NoDQ Eastern, but the Joker had stolen the Terminator's motorbike and took his place in the match, allowing Leatherface to pin him in seconds. The Terminator challenged Freddy Krueger for the NoDQ CAW Championship on the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern with the added stipulation that the Joker and Leatherface were banned from ringside- if either one showed up during the match, the match would be stopped and the Terminator would be awarded the Championship. As things turned out, Freddy had no need for his [Three team mates, putting the Terminator away after a solid contest. After the match, the Unholy Three would assault the Terminator before Mr. Clean returned to NoDQ Eastern to fight them off. The Terminator would enter the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match on the fourteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, hoping to win and be named #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. The Terminator was the ninth entrant in the match but would be eliminated by Ganondorf without scoring any eliminations himself. On the next episode, the Terminator faced the Joker once more, with the added stipulation- as decided by a winning 34% of a fan poll- that the loser would have to wear a dress on the following week's episode. The Terminator brought the fight to the Joker but the Joker's own attack on the referee saw him get disqualified, giving the Terminator the victory. On the final episode of NoDQ Eastern, the Terminator and Mr. Clean would team up against the Joker and Leatherface. During the match, Mr. Clean was teleported away by Freddy, leaving the Terminator to receive a beating at the hands of the Joker and Leatherface, before losing the match after the Joker's use of the Whoopee Cushion. At Deadly Sin, the Terminator challenged the Joker for the NoDQ International Championship. Ending their rivalry in furious fashion, the Terminator delivered a world of hurt to the Joker and successfully captured the Championship. At Domestic Disturbance, the Terminator would defend his Championship against the Hulk, Freddy Krueger and Las Vegas Link in a Fatal Four Way Match. The Terminator put on a strong showing and almost had the match won with a Terminator Clothesline to Freddy, but Link would steal the pin and win the Championship. Season 6 On the second episode of NoDQ Action, the Terminator challenged Las Vegas Link for the NoDQ International Championship. Link would bring a steel chair into the match but the Terminator would seize it. However, Link would deliver a Tornado DDT onto the chair, sealing his victory over the Terminator and retention of the Championship. On the eleventh episode of the series, the Terminator entered a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring Chef, Mario and Luigi to name a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. Ultimately, Chef would capitalise on an STF from the Terminator to Luigi to pin Luigi and win the match. At Spring Cleaning, the Terminator entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to name a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. The Terminator was the sixth entrant in the match and would eliminate Luigi, though would ultimately be eliminated himself by eventual match winner Superman. Season 8 The Terminator would enter the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. His opening round opponent would be familiar opponent Mr. Clean. Unluckily for the Terminator, a Cleaning Press would seal victory for Mr. Clean, eliminating the Terminator from the tournament. At The Road to Violent Impulse 4, the Terminator clashed with Michael Myers. The Terminator fared no better against Myers than he did against Mr. Clean, losing following a 10/31. At Ringside Wars, the Terminator would attack Sagat after his match, delivering the Dominator to the martial artist. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the two would clash in singles competition. The real story of the match would be the surprise appearance of Captain Jack Sparrow who hit both competitors with a Pirate's Plunge before stealing the Terminator's jacket. Regardless, the Terminator would go on to win the match following another Dominator. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, the Terminator faced Conehead in a warm-up match to prepare for facing Sparrow at Born With Rage. The Terminator easily won the match with a Dominator. At Born With Rage, the Terminator brought his best against Sparrow but, ultimately, his best fell short, with Sparrow picking up victory after a Pirate's Plunge. The Terminator would face Jason Voorhees for the NoDQ Interactive Championship at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9. After an incredibly close contest, Jason picked up the win following a Diving Double Stomp. The Terminator entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to name a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, entering eighth. The Terminator would be eliminated from the match by eventual winner Leatherface, failing to rack up any eliminations himself. Putting past differences aside, the Terminator and T-1000 joined forces against Mortal Kombat in a #1 Contender's Match to determine the next challengers for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Overcoming tag team inexperience, the Terminators showed resiliency against their opponents and won the match and #1 Contender spot. The Terminators' resilience was key in their Championship match at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12 against reigning Champions Spider-Man and Batman. Frustrated at their inability to keep the challengers down, the Champions lost their cool, with Spider-Man hitting the Terminator with a ring bell before he and Batman went ballistic with weapons on all present. At Holiday Havoc, the two teams would face one another again, this time with no disqualification, as per standard NoDQ CAW mega event rules. The Champions were once again unable to keep the challengers down and simultaneous Terminator Clotheslines led to simultaneous pins, giving the Terminators the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. At Fan Frenzy, the Terminators defended their Championship against the Clean Cut Clan. Despite the challengers' thirst for victory, the Terminators proved a well-oiled machine on the night and the Terminator would win the match for his team, pinning Sagat after a Terminator Clothesline to both opponents. At Deadly Sin 2007, the Terminators defend their Championship against the Slashers. If either of the Terminators were to pin Jason Voorhees or make him submit, they would win his NoDQ Interactive Championship. Despite Jason's partner, Freddy Krueger, having zero interest in helping Jason, Jason actually managed to win the match following a Clothesline and Crystal Lake Slam to the Terminator. The two teams were scheduled to clash for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship once more at The Road to Date With Destiny 2 but Freddy no-showed, leaving Jason to fight in what became a Handicap Match. The Terminators maintained a good position in the match and applied plenty of pressure to Jason, but Freddy would arrive with a fire extinguisher and spray the referee, getting his team disqualified, but denying the Terminators the Championship. After the match, Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten would attack the Terminators. At The Road to Date With Destiny 7, it initially seemed that the Terminators would have a match with one another, but it turned out to be a sham match between Bart and Milhouse dressed as the Terminators. At Date With Destiny 2007, the Terminators were scheduled to face the Simpsons but Bart and Milhouse fled before the match could begin. The Terminators instead faced the Street Fighters but would be distracted when Bart and Milhouse got in the production truck and set off a pyrotechnic display at the stage area, allowing Ryu and Ken to capitalise and win the match. Season 9 The Terminator would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent would be Bart Simpson. The Terminator would gain a measure of revenge on Bart for the latter's actions at the conclusion of Season 8, hitting him with a Terminator Clothesline just prior to Bart being disqualified from the match for attacking the referee. In the second round, the Terminator would face his old rival Superman. The Terminator proved to be a tough opponent for Superman- as ever he was- but would be eliminated from the tournament after a bridging German suplex from Superman netted a 3-count. Season 10 The Terminator competed in the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. His opening round opponent was Walter White. Both men brutalised one another during the match, though neither actually used their finishers at any point. In the end, White was able to pick up victory with a surprise roll-up, knocking the Terminator out of the tournament in shocking fashion. Real World History The Terminator is the antagonist in the 1984 film of the same name. Created by self-aware system Skynet, the Terminators are powerful androids designed to exterminate humanity in the name of protecting Skynet and defending Earth- unfortunately, defending it from the humans that developed Skynet. The Terminator in the first film is sent back in time to assassinate Sarah Connor, to prevent the birth of John Connor, leader of the resistance that helped create Skynet. The film sees Connor send an operative of his own, Kyle Reese, back in time to stop the Terminator- in the process, Reese encounters Sarah and impregnates her, becoming John's father, before destroying the Terminator. In the sequels, the T-800 (or T-850) seen is a force for good, reprogrammed by the resistance to fight Skynet. In-ring Style and Personality The Terminator is a methodical in-ring competitor, always ensuring his attacks matter and cause the maximum impact. The Terminator does not necessarily feel pain and, thus, is not affected in the same way as other competitors. However, his computer systems can be affected by some attacks and moves, perhaps simulating pain as a side effect. The Terminator is an unrelenting opponent and will never give up unless defeat is completely unavoidable. The Terminator does not display much in the way of a personality, being stoic and serious at all times. His actions speak for themselves, however, and his heel and babyface runs are clearly defined in his storylines. Despite being a machine, the Terminator is capable of holding a grudge and has entered into a number of brutal rivalries. Finishing Moves *Terminator Clothesline Governator, Terminator Slam (Lariat) *Clothesline (running variant) *Running Diving Shoulder Block/Pounce *Chokeslam *Dominator *'Momentum Shift:' Terminator Clothesline Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons